


Accident

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wasn't as clumsy as most people believed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Trip" and fanfic100 prompt "How?"

Harry wasn't as clumsy as most people believed. Quidditch was the most obvious example. Yes, he took some risks, but the beaters always were more vicious towards the seekers- especially him.

Even on the ground Harry wasn't very accident-prone. More like accident-attracting. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he had actually tripped of his own volition- Dudley's gang or Draco's were always the impetus behind his fall. And he wouldn't have had so many potions explode throughout the year if Malfoy and Nott hadn't kept throwing things into his cauldron.

And maybe he wouldn't have to go to the Hospital Wing so often in Voldemort and his merry Death Eaters weren't constantly after Harry's blood.

But no one ever believed him, and Harry took their mockery in stride. It just hurt, some times, to always say, "I just tripped."


End file.
